promesse
by sasusaku
Summary: que ce passe til quand un uchiwa fait une promesse? hé bien étonnament il l'a tient!je sais le résumer est nul mais bon venez lire quand même juste comme ca
1. Chapter 1

Hé oui me voila de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour voila étant en vacance et ayant du temps et plein d'idée (quand je glande j'ai plein d'idée bizarrement.) enfin voila j'ai déjà fini le résumer de cette fic qui sera en deux partie la partie 2 qui s'appellera promesse saison 2.

Enfin je ne vous bassine pas plus bonne lecture en espérant que cette fic vous plaisent autant que les autres.

Je vous mets le prologue dite moi ce que vous en penser !!! je dois avouer que pour la deuxième partie je me suis inspirer d'une autre fic deviner laquelle.

Prologue

Sasuké toujours en cavale après avoir tuer orochimaru, recherche désespérément des informations sur son frère. Ayant toujours l'envie de l'assassiner mais n'ayant pas encor rassemblé ces nouveaux coéquipiers, il se contente de voyager en glanant des information de ci de là.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de konoha après une nuit de garde à l'hôpital très éprouvante. Plusieurs patients s'étaient (bizarrement) plaints de maux de ventre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ce reposer. Quand soudain une grande explosion retentit attirant l'attention des passants. Sakura voulut courir pour aller voir ce qui se passait mais elle ressentit une douleur à la nuque puis ce fut le trou noir. Un homme portant une veste noir avec des nuages rouge emporta le corps inerte de la jeune femme pour disparaître dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Personne ne remarqua la scène qui venait de se produire.

Quelle heure plus tard naruto décida d'aller chercher sakura l'alerte avait été donnée mais celle-ci n'était pas venue au bureau de tsunade. Une explosion s'était produite mais personne n'avait attaqué. Même si il ne s'était rien passer pourquoi sakura n'était-elle pas venue au bureau de tsunade ? Naruto frappa à la porte de sakura mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Son attention fut attirée par un morceau de papier. Il le ramassa et lu ce qui y était inscrit.

La jeune médic nin vous sera rendu plus tard saine et sauve si elle fait ce qu'elle devra faire.

Kisame.

Naruto courut en vitesse au bureau de Tsunade.

- bien maintenant nous savons de qui provient cette explosion. Déclara celui-ci quelque instants plus tard. La question étant pourquoi avoir kidnappé Sakura pour nous la rendre selon leur dire bientôt. Toujours est-il que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la laisser en plan. naruto, tu sera charger de la ramener.

- Bien mais si c'est l'akatsuki qui l'a emmené je préfère demander une aide extérieur.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Laissez moi retrouver Sasuké et lui demander son aide de toute façon son seul but est de retrouver son frère et de le tuer.

- Hum fait comme il te plaira mais retrouve sakura.

- Bien Naruto partit en portant avec lui un dossier de mission où se trouvait les dernières informations concernant Sasuké uchiwa.

Voila voila je sais c'est court mais cela donne déjà un petit avant goût des prochain évènements. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez bis a tous


	2. Chapter 2

merci pour vos commentaires dsl de pas avoir m'y plus tot mais j'avais mes exam et quelques soucis non pas a cause du commentaires même si je dois avouer que elle n'a pas tout a fait tord sur certains points -- orthographe et grammaire ainsi que la tournure des phrase je l'avoue enfin bref ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter pour son plus grand malheur lol. elle n'aime pas et bien tampis dsl d'encombrer ce site de mes fics mais j'étais là bien avant dsl. ma soeur me l'avait dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle vagues de nouveau qui n'était pas des plus simpas d'ailleur je crois que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'était plus très motiviée d'écrire enfin bref.

Voila la suite on avance un petit peu dans l'histoire on y retrouve Sasuké pour les grands fans. je vous mets 3 chapitres

Chapitre 2

- alors toujours pas décidée à accédé à la demande d'itachi ? demanda la voie agaçante de Kisame. Pour toute réponse sakura cracha à ses pieds.

- Je prends cela pour un non. Tu devrais faire ce qu'on te demande cela fait 2 jours que tu n'as rien mangé. Sakura ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Deux jours seulement pensa-t-elle. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle se trouvait dans cette cellule. Après son enlèvement, elle s'était réveillée dans cette pièce. Kisamé devant elle. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait été enlevée par l'akatsuki mais elle eu vite la réponse. Itachi était gravement blesser d'après kisamé à cause d'un des démons qu'il devait capturer et avait besoin de soin. Mais de soin particulier car il avait été également empoisonné. Mais sakura refusait de lui prodiguer ces soins. Pourquoi en ressentirait – elle l'obligation ? Mais plus elle s'entêtait dans son refus, plus kisamé s'était montrer violant et agressif avec elle. Elle fut battue puis privée de nourriture. Kisamé n'était visiblement pas patient mais cela se comprenait la vie de son coéquipier était en danger.

- Si tu continues à t'entêter, tu finiras par mourir.

- Peut m'importe dit-elle d'une voie absente. Cette réponse énerva kisamé qui colla une gifle magistrale a sakura qui ne broncha pas. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien maintenant kisamé sortit de la pièce laissant sakura dans ses réflexions.

- mais bon sang, je ne te demande pas la lune. S'énerva naruto. Voilà 2 heures que celui-ci avait retrouvé son ancien coéquipier et qu'il essayait de le convaincre de venir avec lui. Sasuké n'avait pas changé. Il avait certes grandit et gagner en musculature mais son physique restait pareille. Cheveux noirs, yeux tous aussi sombre, tous comme son humeur.

- Soit déjà content que ne t'ai pas tuer sur place répondit froidement l'uchiwa.

- Pff tu est toujours aussi agaçant, Sasuké.

- Hnnn (on ne change pas un uchiwa)

- Je te demande simplement de venir avec moi rechercher sakura. Tu pourras tuer itachi si cela te chante mais viens avec moi recherché sakura.

- …. Comme tu veux. Sasuké partit suivit d'un naruto assez content de refaire équipe avec son ex coéquipier.

Après quelques heures de recherche ils tombèrent sur une grotte celée par un jutsu. Naruto trop impatient d'attendre que Sasuké le désamorce défonce le rocher sur lequel le jutsu était placé. Sasuké soupira agacer par le comportement toujours aussi immature de son ex coéquipier lui non plus n'avait pas changer. Kisamé ayant entendu cela courut vers l'entré de la grotte et un violent combat s'engagea entre les 3 ninjas (désolé je ne suis pas du tout douer pour décrire des scènes de combats) dont naruto et Sasuké en sortir vainqueur. Ils retrouvèrent leur coéquipière dans un sale état attachée mais encor consciente.

- où est itachi ?

- bonjour Sasuké c'est un plaisir pour moi aussi de te revoir.

- …… sasuké ne dis rien choquer par l'agressivité ressentit dans cette simple phrase. Lui et naruto n'avait pas changer mais visiblement sakura elle avait changer. Certes, elle était encor plus jolie qu'avant mais il n'y avait pas que cela le regard de mépris qui avait accompagné cette phrase en disait long sur ce que sakura pensait maintenant de lui.

- Sakura tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci naruto ! toi au moins tu te préoccupes des autres.

- Bon sakura où est Itachi ? redemanda impatiemment le jeune uchiwa.

- Dans la pièce à côté. Répondit-elle méprisamment. Pendant que sasuké ouvrait la porte se trouvant à côté, naruto lui détacha sa coéquipière. Sasuké revient dans la pièce sous le choque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sasuké ? demanda le renard.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a mis dans cette état ? naruto ne comprenant rien partit voir ce qui choquait tant sasuké.

- …..

- REPONDS !!!!

- Non. Il a combattu un démon qui l'a grièvement blessé. Il m'a fait kidnappé pour que je le soigne.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas soigné ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du le faire.

- Vas-le soigner. Naruto étant revu et ayant entendu posa sur lui un regard interrogatif. Sasuké répondit à sa question muette :

- Je tiens à le battre à la loyale. Je veux qu'il retrouve toutes ses capacités. Soigne-le.

- Non ! répondit-elle simplement

- VA – LE SOIGNER. Dit-il en s'énervant.

- NON , JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRE A RECEVOIR DE TOI. Sasuké la regarda encor plus étonner « c'est bien la première fois qu'elle me réponds de cette manière. Jamais elle ne m'avait tenu tête. Elle ne faisait qu'approuver tous ce que je disais et mes demandes était considéré comme une bénédictions.»

- Si tu ne le fais pas je tuerais toute ta famille. Dit-il a bout de patience. Naruto fut choqué de cette menace et voulut intervenir.

- Sasuké tu ne crois pas que tu….

- Essaye seulement. répondit Sakura en refermer ses poings. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment quand sasuké baisa les yeux en soupirant. « visiblement, je ne gagnerais rien par la force elle devenue trop entêtée. »

- Je ferais ce que tu veux mais stp soigne –le . sakura le regarda pendant un petit moment puis se leva s'en rien dire. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait itachi et le soigna. Sakura ressortit et en passant devant sasuké murmura : - il est à toi.

Sasuké et itachi se trouvait face à face. Le dernier étant très essoufflé.

- je vois que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, petit frère.

- Je ne suis pas rester à ne rien faire. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire autant.

- ….

- Qu'on en fini. Sasuké courut vers itachi, son katana à la main. Itachi voulut esquiver le coup porter par son frère mais une douleur à la poitrine le retient. « mince, j'ai trop présumer de mes forces. L'antidote de la médic nin n'a pas fini d'agir ».

Flash back

- il vaut mieux attendre encor un peu avant de vous affronter le temps que l'antidote finis d'agir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez que j'attende déclara itachi. Ne voulez-vous pas que sasuké gagne ? il risque de mourir si je récupère toutes mes forces.

- Sasuké serait encor plus déçu si vous ne vous battiez pas avec toutes vos capacités. De plus, je ne suis pas si sûr que sasuké perdrait contre vous. Déclara-t-elle froidement.

Fin du Flash back

« Elle m'avait prévenu mais si je dois mourir maintenant c'est que mon heure était venue ». Le coup de sasuké continua sa course. Son katana vient se loger dans le cœur d'itachi qui sous l'impact cracha une giclée de sang.

- pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éviter demanda sasuké.

- Parce que le moment était venu.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Notre clan reposera en paix.

- Et il mourra avec toi. Répondit itachi. Mon but est accomplit. Et avant que sasuké n'aie prévu le coup itachi planta un kunai près de son cœur. Naruto et sakura qui jusque l'a n'avait fait qu'observé coururent vers sasuké. Naruto ordonna à sakura de soigner sasuké ce qu'elle fit.

Sasuké regarda le ciel avec un regard vide. Sa vengeance était accomplie qu'il meurt lui importait peu. Il avait finit d'accomplir son but.

Voila c'est finit lol mais non c'est pas finit je vous dis a plus pour la suite soit jeudi, vendredi ou samedi bis quand même et ne pas oublier un petit com en passant pour me dire si ca vous plait toujours autant


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le 3 eme chapitre j'espére que cela vous plaira toujours autant

Chapitre 3

Sasuké se réveilla allonger sous un arbre. La lumière du jour filtrant à travers le feuillage. Il avait divers bandages sur le corps, mais ne ressentait presque pas la douleur.

- tu espérais te soustraire à ta promesse ? Demanda la voix moqueuse de naruto.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, baka.

- Hé je tiens toujours mes promesses. S'exclama choquer son partenaires.

- Vraiment ?

- Tsss baka toi-même. Dit –il maussade.

- Où est sakura ?

- Partie cherchée de l'eau.

- Hnnn

- Ha ! tu es réveillé la marmotte ! s'exclama sakura. Cela fait une plombe que l'on attendait ton réveil pour partir.

- Vous pouviez me laissez et partir sans moi. Répondit sasuké.

- Tu ne serais pas revenu. Déclara simplement la fleur.

- Hnnn.

- Je prends cela pour une affirmation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour toi qu'on en finis. Déclara-t-il froidement.

- Je veux que tu réintègres le village et que tu y restes. Dit –t-elle simplement en tendant une gourde d'eau à naruto.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Sasuké étonner.

- Oui, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

- À rien. « où plutôt si à un truc du genre sors avec moi ou épouse-moi. Où je ne sais quoi d'autre. » pensa –t-il déçu ( ?).

- Bon en route déclara naruto tous joyeux.

Sakura partit en tête laissant les deux garçons à l'arrière. Naruto entama un joyeux babillage tandis que Sasuké écoutait passablement agacer mais ne prononçant aucun mot. C'est comme cela qu'il apprit que naruto sortait avec hinata, que tenten était amoureuse de neji mais que celui-ci faisait comme si de rien était, que shikamaru et temari s'entendait toujours aussi mal même si selon hinata cela cachait quelques choses et que ino en pinçait pour kiba. Mais fait plus important sakura avait un petit ami. En entendant cela sasuké releva la tête pour reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Ainsi donc elle l'avait oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Cela expliquait son comportement envers lui. Elle ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Son regard lumineux se posait maintenant sur un autre que lui.

En pensant à cette constatation il ressentit un étrange sentiment encor inconnu jusqu'alors (c'est l'amoureuh lool). Reprends-toi mon vieux pensa-t-il tu es un uchiwa. Tu n'as pas à ressentir ce genre d'émotion. Mais jusque là il avait réprimer toutes ses émotions et envie depuis la mort de son clan. Il ne vivait que dans un seul but venger sa famille mais maintenant que cela était fait que lui reste –t-il ? Il avait repoussé la seule femme qui l'avait vraiment aimé. Et itachi avait voulut détruire tout son clan en le tuant lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à reconstruire son clan mais avec qui ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand naruto s'écria :

- enfin de retour, je vais retrouver ma petite hinata. Oui naruto et sakura eux avait quelqu'un qui les attendait mais lui qui l'attendait ? personne.

- Sakura, ma chérie. S'exclama une voix masculine quand il eurent franchit les portes de konoha. Un jeune homme de leur âge c'est-à-dire environ 15 -16 ans possédant de magnifiques cheveux noir et des yeux d'un bleu aussi lumineux que ceux de naruto s'approcha pour enlacer la jeune femme. Sasuké ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine envers ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Celui-ci ayant remarqué sa présence, s'avança vers lui.

- Tu dois être le fameux Sasuké uchiwa dont naruto n'arrête pas de parler.

- Hnn

- Hum on m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas très bavard. Dit-il en regardant sakura. Celle-ci détourna les yeux et se pressa contre son petit ami.

- Je suis mizuki enchanté dit-il en lui tendant la main. Sasuké se contenta de la regarder mais ne bougea pas.

- Euh … on doit aller au bureau de tsunade déclara naruto. Si tu veux bien nous excuser. Il prit le coude de Sasuké pour l'emmener au bureau de tsunade.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup déclara mizuki. Après que les deux jeunes gens se soient éloignés.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne pour qui sasuké apporte de la considération. Alors de l'amitié ou même de l'amour, il ne faut pas trop y penser. Dit –elle avec amertume en regardant ses coéquipiers partirent.

- ainsi donc tu as réussit à le ramener et je suppose qu'il a tuer son frère aussi non il ne reviendrait pas.

- Hun, oui il a tué son frère. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à moi si il est revenu.

- Peut importe. Maintenant peux –tu nous laisser nous devons parler.

- Bien la vielle.

- Naruto ne m'appelle pas comme cela je te l'ais déjà dit. Hurla –t-elle en balançant tous ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Quand naruto fut partit et que tsunade fut calmée. Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuké.

- Bien tu te doutes bien que tu ne vas pas réintégrer le village aussi facilement. Je vais devoir en discuter avec le conseille et tu reviendras me voir en fin de journée pour que je puisse te dire ce que le conseille te réserve.

- Bien. Cela n'enchantait guerre Sasuké mais une promesse est une promesse. Il sortit donc de la pièce pour se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment où naruto l'attendait.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Je dois revenir en fin de journée.

- Bah on a cas aller chez ichiraku en attendant.

- Hnn.

Il partir donc pour manger un bol de ramen chez ichiraku. Là bas il retrouvèrent hinata et tenten en grande discussion avec neji qui mangeait consciencieusement ses ramens pendant que shikamaru et temari se chamaillait.

- Salut, tout le monde cria naruto. En le voyant arriver hinata arrêta sa conversation avec tenten pour courir vers son petit ami. Tout le reste regarda la personne se trouvant à côté de lui. Vous avez vu qui je vous ramène ? neji se leva et regarda Sasuké droit dans les yeux puis eu un léger sourire. Et salua Sasuké. Tout le monde fit de même. Ils commandèrent une autre tournée de ramen.

- Où est sakura ? demanda après quelques instants naruto.

- Sûrement avec mizuki déclara tenten. Elle en a de la chance d'avoir un aussi beau petit copain.

- Hnn fit naruto au grand étonnement de sasuké. Ouais c'est ça. Visiblement naruto n'aimait pas vraiment le petit ami de sakura. En bref, on risque pas de la voir. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui trouve.

- Il …il…est …gentil. Déclara timidement hinata.

- Hn. Répondit naruto a cette déclaration.

- Mais… pas…aussi….gentil que….toi.. rajouta-t-elle. le visage de naruto se fendît d'un grand sourire. Puis il se pencha pour embrasser sa tendre moitié.

- Bon je vais aller voir tsunade.

- Hun mais tu as encor le temps.

- Naruto –kun il est déjà 19h00.

- Ah oui tu as raison hinata. Sasuké partit donc vers le bureau de tsunade.

Toc toc toc

– entré fit la voie forte de tsunade.

- ha Sasuké je t'attendais justement.

- …

- Bon alors le conseille à décider que comme punition tu n'accomplirais que des missions de rangC et D pendant deux ans. Tu seras sous surveillance et tu vivras chez la personne chargée de cette mission. De toute façon, le quartier uchiwa a été rasé depuis quelques temps. Bien évidement tes comptes ont été garder et le conseille gèrera tes comptes jusqu'à ta majorité. Est-ce bien claire ?

- Hnnn. Sasuké appréciait de moins en moins cette situation mais il avait fait la promesse a sakura de reste au village. Et il tenait bien à la remplir.

- Bien je vais te présenter la personne chargée de te surveillée.

- SHIZUNEEEE. FAIS-LA RENTRE.

Voila voili voilouuuuu j'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant a plus pour la suiteuhhh.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les petit loups merci pour vos commentaires cela me fait toujours plaisir comme récompense voici le chapitre 4

Je profite de mon passage pour mettre le lien vers mon blog je me fais une petite pub quoi http://petitraziel. ai mis de nouveau fond d'écran et des vidéo faite par moi alors voila bonne lecture et bonne fin de week-end pour ceux qui reprenne les cours ; ;.

Chapitre 4

Tsunade demanda qu'on fasse entrer la personne chargée de sa surveillance. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sasuké en constante que c'était sa coéquipière.

Sakura pénétra dans le bureau de tsunade et posa un regard interrogateur sur celle-ci.

- Puis –je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoquée ?

- Sakura j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Bien quand partons-nous ?

- Tu ne pars nul part. Ta mission consiste à surveiller Sasuké et pour ce faire il va devoir habiter chez toi.

- …. Le moment de stupeur passer. Sakura s'exclama : pourquoi moi ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier ou à te donner des explications.

- Bien tsunade-sama. Quand sakura appelait sa sensei comme cela c'est qu'elle était contrarié. Elle sortit de la pièce suivie de Sasuké. Elle retourna chez elle en silence. Cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Sasuké. Visiblement cette situation n'enchantait pas plus sakura que lui. Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche devant un grand bâtiment.

- Tu habites en appartement ?

- Oui. Sakura monta les escaliers et s'arrêta au deuxième étage. Elle sortit son trousseau de clef et l'introduisit dans la porte. Elle s'effaça pour laisser entré Sasuké puis referma la porte derrière elle. Sasuké fît vite le tour du propriétaire pour constater qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, un salon et une salle à manger.

- Tes parents t'ont permit de vivre toute seule ?

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur permission. Déclara –t-elle simplement.

- Hnnn sasuké se retourna et partit vers sa chambre enfin celle qu'il supposait être sa chambre celle-ci étant inoccupée. Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit d'une traite.

Vers 4 heures du matin il entendit des gémissements étouffés. Il se leva, intrigué pour voir d'où provenaient ces bruits. Il passa dans le petit couloir. Un raie de lumière provenant du salon attira ses pats. Il y découvrit sakura en pleure assise dans le canapé se balançant d'avant en arrière en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Sasuké s'approcha, l'apercevant elle se releva et fît mine de partir. Mais Sasuké la retient et lui demanda : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sakura se rassoit tandis que Sasuké fait de même.

- mon petit ami vient de me larguer. Sasuké ne dit rien mais la regarda étonner. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer pour ce crétin ?

- il m'a dit que je ne m'occupais pas assez de lui, que je passais trop de temps à l'hôpital ou à m'entraîner.

- Hnn, si il ne peut pas comprendre que tu as des obligations, c'est que ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Si il t'aimait vraiment il comprendrait. Dit-il de manière froide. Mais ces paroles étonnèrent grandement sakura c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sasuké parler d'amour sans ajouter le mot faible ou méprisable dans cette même phrase. Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour ce crétin, il n'en vaut pas la peine va te coucher. On doit se lever tôt demain pour l'entraînement. Dit-il en se levant. Il retourna dans sa chambre et laissa sakura à ces réflexions après avoir sécher ses larmes, elle retourna se coucher.

Vers 7 heures du matin, Sasuké se leva. Il partit se faire un café et fouilla dans les placards pour se trouver de la confiture pour ses tartines. Quand il fut interrompu dans sa recherche par la sonnette de l'entrée. Saura étant toujours couchée, il décida d'aller ouvrir. Et il se retrouva né à né avec l'ex petit ami de sakura. Sur ces entre faite sakura débarqua réveillée par la sonnette d'entrée.

- Sasuké ! c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle de sa voie ensommeillée.

- Hé bien, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Déclara mizuki méprisamment en regardant la tenue de sakura et de Sasuké. Celui-ci étant en boxer et elle en nuisette. Je te largue à peine et peu de temps après tu t'envois en l'air avec ton ancien coéquipier. C'est du joli. Et dire que moi il m'a fallut 2 ans pour t'avoir dans mon lit et lui il revients comme une fleur et hop.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dit elle totalement réveillé à présent.

- C'est ça. Moi qui comptait te reprendre et bien non merci. Sasuké je te la laisse. Sasuké en avait entendu plus qu'assez. Il flanqua une beigne à mizuki et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Sakura était en pleur.

- je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton ex est un crétin. Dit –il simplement. Retourne te coucher je vais prévenir kakashi que l'on ne fera pas l'entraînement. Sasuké avait pousser sakura vers la porte de sa chambre en disant cela.

- Reste avec moi stp.

- Je reviens après.

- Stp Sasuké reste.

- Sakura… je dois prévenir kakashi.

- Reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Demanda –t-elle les yeux larmoyants. Sasuké soupira et capitula.

- Ok mais après je vais prévenir kakashi.

- Hnnn répondit elle en s'allongeant sur le lit. Sasuké vient la rejoindre. Et tout en contemplant son magnifique visage que le sommeil rendait serein. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer à son tour doucement pour se plonger entre les bras de Morphé.

Voila voili voilou je vous laisse sur cette note de douceur. Je vais faire dodo moi aussi lol non pas maintenant a plus pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhhhhhhhh je peux pas résister je suis trop faible deux trois compliments et je mets la suite -- !!! vous me tuer lol alors le voila le lemon tant attendu j'espère ne pas vous décevoir mais cette voici le prochain chapitre sera pour dans deux trois jours bis a tous

Chapitre 5

Sasuké sentit quelques choses de doux et de chaud effleurer doucement ses lèvres. Puis cela descendit dans son cou pour redescendre vers son torse. Il soupira de plaisir mais ne bougea pas de peur que cela s'arrête. Il ne savait pas si cela était un rêve où bien la réalité et il s'en fichait totalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sent une main descendre vers son boxer. Là il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour voir sa coéquipière lui embrassant le bas du coup tout en caressant le bas du torse.

- sakura murmura –t-il celle-ci en entendant son prénom redressa la tête.

- Sasuké murmura-t-elle à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée continua-t-il à murmurer en se levant.

- Non ! attends s'écria –t-elle. tu… ne… tu…ne m'aime pas toi non plus.. c'est ça hein ? dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Sakura, cela n'à rien n'avoir. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normale. Tu le regretteras par la suite.

- Ne te trouve pas d'excuse Sasuké. Avant, tu avais ta maudite vengeance mais maintenant plus rien ne t'empêche de profiter de se que l'on t'offre. Sasuké pilla net en entendent ce que sakura venait de lui annoncer. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Lui-même l'avait déjà pensé. Alors pourquoi n'en profitait –il pas ? parce qu'elle faisait cela car elle était désespéré et malheureuse voilà pourquoi. Et lui, il ne voulait pas de cela.

- Sasuké, n'avons- nous pas droit tous deux au bonheur ? dit-elle d'une voix triste.

- Si mais pas comme cela.

- Sasuké reste avec moi je t'en prie stp. Dit-elle d'une voix suppliante tous en approchant Sasuké pour l'embrasser. Elle se pressa contre lui tout en l'embrasser telle un papillon effleurant les pétales d'une fleur.

Sasuké n'y tenant plus agrippa sakura pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il la plaqua contre le mur tous en l'embrassant dans le cou puis descendit vers sa poitrine.

- Oui, Sasuké. Oui, aime –moi.

- Sakura, ma belle sakura. Il la souleva de terre pour la reporter sur le lit où il l'allongea pour la rejoindre ensuite. Il se pressa contre elle pour lui montrer toute l'étendue du désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Sakura soupira tout en reprenant les lèvres de son partenaire. Sasuké se mit a faire de lent va et vient tous en se pressant contre elle. sakura quand à elle gémissait tous en s'arc-boutant contre Sasuké.

- Sasuké stp maintenant supplia-t-elle. Sasuké fit glisser la nuisette de sa partenaire tout en parcourt son corps de baiser brûlants. Sakura, elle ne s'essaie de soupirer le prénom de son partenaire. Sasuké se débarrassa vite fait de son boxer pour se retrouver nu devant sa coéquipière. Celle-ci le contempla quelques instants pour ensuite l'attirer contre elle.

- Viens maintenant. Dit –elle en le serrant contre elle. Sasuké la pénétra d'un coup de reins et continua son lent va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'il crie le nom de sa coéquipière. Ensuite, il s'affala sur elle, exténué. Sakura, elle s'endormit avec un sourire serein. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? ne s'était-il pas dit qu'il ne succomberait pas ? qu'il ne voulait pas de cet amour désespéré ? mais comment aurait-il pu résister à cette voix suppliante ? à ces yeux larmoyants ? c'est sur ces pensées que Sasuké succomba à un doux sommeil.

Sakura contempla son amant assoupit. Elle l'embrassa tout doucement dans le cou. Celui-ci grogna et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Sasuké regarda la jeune femme penchée au dessus de lui. Et là tous les évènements s'étant déroulé il y a quelques instants lui revients en mémoires.

- sakura murmura-t-il d'une voie incertaine. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire.

- Je pense que nous avons commis une erreur. Cela n'aurait jamais du ce produire. Le sourire de sakura disparut pour laisser place à une incompréhension totale.

- Nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal. Toi, tu viens de te faire plaquée par ton petit ami. « et par toi par la même occasion pensa celle-ci dépitée. » et moi, je viens de tuer mon frère et d'échapper à la mort de justesse, il y a peu.

- Hnnn oui ce doit être cela. Murmura –t-elle en se levant. On est en retard pour l'entraînement dit-elle simplement en franchisant le pat de la porte. Sasuké soupira, cela s'était plutôt bien passer. Il s'était attendu à une crise de larmes ou bien à un accès de colère. Mais pas à ce calme ou bien étais de l'indifférence ? il ne le savait pas mais en tout cas tout sauf à cette réaction. Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et se changer. (ben oui il ne va pas y aller en boxer quoique sa serai bien.) sakura quand à elle était partie s'enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle s'affala contre la porte et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Pour quoi ? pourquoi les garçons qu'elle avait aimer s'obstinaient à la rejetée ? était-elle maudite ? sakura sécha ses larmes et sortit de la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre. Sasuké pris possession de la salle de bain. Pendant que sakura prenait ses affaires. Sasuké finit de se préparer et dit à sakura qu'il partait devant. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Sakura le regarda partir tous comme elle regarda partir ses chances de vivre heureuse et aimée.

Fin

Non je rigole il y a encor un chapitre et puis nous passons à la saison deux quand j'ai taper le résumé cela ne paraissait plus long mais bon tampis a plus pour la suite les gars


	6. Chapter 6

herya me la demander alors pour lui faire plaisir je l'a met à l'avance avant l'heure prévu en tout cas j'espère que la suite te conviendras

Voila nous arrivons au dernier chapitre de cette saison demain soir je vais essayer de mettre le premier chapitre de la saison 2 si j'ai le temps cela dépendra de l'heure à laquelle je rentre

Chapitre 6

Voilà maintenant 3 mois que Sasuké et sakura avait passé une folle matinée ensemble. Trois mois que sakura essayait d'éviter Sasuké. Et trois mois que Sasuké enchaînait mission sur mission.

Un jour que Sasuké était partit en mission d'escorte au pays du sable, sakura inquiète de ne plus avoir eu ses règles depuis quelques temps décida d'aller chez le médecin.

- félicitation mademoiselle vous allez être mère.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous allez être mère.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je prends la pilule.

- Hum mademoiselle sachez que la pilule n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent. (hé hé j'en suis la preuve vivante). Voulez-vous avorter ?

- Non s'écria-t-elle. non, je…je veux le garder.

- Sachez que c'est une énorme responsabilité.

- Je sais.

- Si j'étais vous j'en parlerais avec le père.

- Oui merci docteur. Sakura se leva et sortit de chez le médecin. « en parler avec le père. Pour cela il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit présent et qu'ensuite nous nous parlions. Mais n'a-t-il pas dit lui-même que c'était une erreur ? et si il lui demandait d'avorter ? elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il était hors de question qu'elle avorte. » sakura en était las de ses réflexions quand elle croisa naruto.

- SAKURAAAAAA

- Ha salut naruto. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien je vais rejoindre hinata.

- Ho, remet lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Ok. Naruto regarda sakura en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en voyant celui-ci la regarder bizarrement.

- Est-ce que tous va bien sakura ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ne le prends pas mal mais il me semble que tu as grossi. Je ne dis pas que tu en devenue énorme mais il me semble que tu as pris un peu de poids. Remarque cela te va bien dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ah … euh… oui…je dois avouer que depuis que je me suis faite plaquée. Je me suis consolée avec des glaces au chocolat. Dit-elle gêner.

- Hum si tu le dis. Bon je te laisse. A plus, sakura.

- Oui, a plus. « et si il se doutait de quelques choses ? il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu ! non, il ne peut pas se douter de quelques choses mais que ferais-je quand les autres l'apprendront ? il va falloir que je prenne une décision et vite. Pensa-t-elle affolée. Que vais-je faire ? en parler avec sasuké ? il en est hors de question de toute façon il n'est pas là et j'imagine aisément sa réaction. Soit il me dira de me débrouillée seul soit il me dira de m'en débarrasser. Je vais devoir me débrouillée toute seul. Car il est hors de question de m'en débarrasser ! et pourquoi ne pas quitter konoha ? oui quitte à l'élevée toute seule autant le faire seul et loin du regard des autres qui me jugeront.» sa décision était pris, elle partirait de konoha un peu avant le retour de Sasuké. C'est-à-dire dans deux jours, elle ferait comme d'habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et partirait de nuit, c'était plus prudent. Elle irait sûrement s'établir dans le pays de la foudre. Là où les ninjas de konoha avait le moins de mission. De plus ce pays ne se trouvait pas trop loin et konoha avait de mauvais rapport avec ce pays. Elle devrait donc renoncer à son statut de ninja. Mais si cela était le prix à payer pour élever son enfant, elle pouvait le sacrifier. Sur cette bonne résolution, sakura partit chez elle.

Dans une taverne se trouvant sur la route allant de suna à konaha,

Nous retrouvons le jeune Sasuké uchiwa accoudé à une table la mine sombre et le regard rivé à son verre de bière. Neji quand à lui assit en face avec ce même verre, observait son coéquipier en soupirant.

- sasuké, tu devrais aller dormir t'a l'air crevé.

- Hnnn répondit le jeune uchiwa tout en buvant une gorgée du breuvage amère mais revigorant.

Sasuké en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Il était crevé et il en connaissait la cause. Premièrement, il enchaînait mission sur mission avec neji qui le surveiller car sakura ne pouvait pas toujours s'occuper de sa surveillance. Deuxièmement, quand il trouvait le temps de dormir ses nuits étaient hantées par une jeune femme aux magnifiques yeux émeraude. De plus quand il rentrait à konoha s'était pour retrouvé une sakura froide et distant. Totalement opposée à la sakura qui l'avait rendu fou cette fameuse matinée. Cela ne pouvait plus duré. Il fallait que cela cesse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et si il allait vivre avec naruto ? Hnn, non il venait d'emménager avec hinata. Et puis de toute façon, le joyeux babillage de naruto allait vite l'agacer. Et puis zut, ils étaient sensés être assez mature. En rentrant, il aurait une discussion avec elle. Ils parleraient calmement de ce qui s'était passer et prendraient une décision adéquat. Mais que cette situation tendue cesse et que leur relation reprenne sur des bases seines. Il ne demandait pas à devenir son meilleur ami. Mais au moins de rétablir le dialogue entre eux. Car à part ce qu'il apprenait par naruto. Il ne savait rien de ce que sakura faisait où même avait fait. Il avait appris qu'elle avait perdu ces parents peu de temps avant son retour. Et qu'elle travaillait à mi temps à l'hôpital. Et que le reste de son temps, elle le passait soit à s'entraîner soit à aider tsunade. Mais à part cela c'est tous ce qu'il savait. Mais il avait quand même remarquer que ces dernier temps la jeune femme était souvent malade le matin et qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids. Mais étant donné leur relation, il avait préféré ne rien dire même si cela l'inquiétait. Mais après tous elle était médic nin, elle était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle. C'est sur cette réflexion que sasuké partit se coucher laissant neji régler l'addition.

Pendant que le jeune homme dormait paisiblement dans une chambre loin de konoha. Une jeune femme marchait dans ces mêmes rues de konoha se dirigeant vers la sortie du village. Son sac de voyage sur le dos et le corps recouvert d'une cape et cachant son visage. Elle s'éloigna se dirigeant vers le pays de la foudre se retournant pour jeter un dernier regard sur son village natal, quittant ainsi ses amis, son sensei, son amour pour protéger son secret.

Fin

La vraiment c'est la fin oui mais de la première saison seulementj'ai l'impression que sa fait mauvaise fin même si on peut pas dire que c'est la fin mais la suite va arriver ne vous en faite pas et cela se passera dix ans plus tard bis a plus pour la suite.


	7. 10 ans après

Salut les petit loups bon je mets la suite dans la même fic ce sera plus facile nous somes donc 10 ans après si il y a des fautes d'orthographe j'en suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire donc voila la suite dite moi ce que vous en penser

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant près de dix ans que tsunade n'avait pas revue son élève. Le jour de sa désertion celle-ci s'était présentée à son bureau pour l'aidée comme à son habitude. Elle ne lui avait pas paru plus bizarre qu'a l'accoutumé. Les raisons de cette désertion restaient un mystère pour l'entourage de la jeune femme. Même naruto qui pourtant était très proche de la jeune femme ne savait rien. Bien évidement tsunade avait envoyé des escouades d'anbu pour retrouver la jeune femme mais toutes étaient revenues bredouille. Ils avaient eu une piste vers le pays de la foudre puis plus rien. Mais étant donner que les deux pays étaient en léger désaccord de ce temps là tsunade n'avait pas pousser la recherche plus loin. Et depuis plus de nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce matin, une équipe de junin partie en mission d'escorte dans le pays de la foudre ; avec qui maintenant konoha s'entendait mieux ; avait cru apercevoir une personne correspondant à la description de la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi l'hokage avait réunit dans son bureau deux jeunes hommes parmi les meilleurs ninjas de konoha.

- alors la vieille vas-tu enfin nous dire la raison de notre convocation ? demanda irrité un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans avec des cheveux blond en bataille et des yeux aussi limpide que l'eau. Il était plutôt joviale d'habitude mais cette fois-ci il s'emblait assez énervé ce qui fit ressortir les trois moustaches se trouvant sur ces joues. J'étais entrain de manger mon bol de ramen quand cette imbécile ma tiré par le col pour aller jusqu'à ton bureau dit-il en désignant un jeune homme du même age en retrait appuyer contre le chambrant de la porte d'entré. Il possédait des cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux aussi sombres que les ténèbres. Il était aussi impassible que son collègue n'était excité.

- Si tu étais venu la première fois quand je te l'avais demander je n'aurais pas eu à te tirer par le col pour t'amener jusqu'ici dit-il retenant un soupir tous en se déplaçant vers son coéquipier.

- Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser finir mes ramens. Sasuké soupira.

- Cela suffit maintenant si je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau, c'est pour une mission. Il y a quelques jours, une équipe de junin venant du pays de la foudre m'a remis son rapport de mission dans lequel il stipulait avoir repéré une personne correspondant à la description d'une déserte use.

- Sakura murmura naruto un brin d'espoir dans la voie.

- C'est une possibilité. Dit tsunade.

- Mais ce n'est pas sûr. Déclara Sasuké de sa voie froide et autoritaire. Il n'avait jamais digéré le faite que sakura ai pu partir. Et naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi ?

- Elle a sûrement du beaucoup changer et puis rien ne nous prouve qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Rajouta-t-il plus durement.

- Sasuké s'écria naruto choquer. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en vie.

- Je le pense également dit plus calmement tsunade. Après tous elle est l'élève de la grande tsunade. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Sasuké soupira, plus la peine d'en discuter se dit-il. Il savait comment cela allait se terminer et il se ramasserait encor naruto sur le dos.

- Bien, je vous demande donc d'aller voir si les dires sont vrais si c'est le cas. Je vous demande de me la ramener de gré ou de force vivante. Je vous confie le rapport lisez-le avant de partir tous les deux. Et bonne chance. Tsunade tendit le rapport à sasuké qui le prit puis sortit de la pièce. Naruto le suivit tous excité à l'idée que peut être il allait enfin revoir sa coéquipière.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que sasuké attendait naruto en face des portes de konoha. « Il faut vraiment que naruto cesse de fréquenter kakashi, il fini par attraper ses mauvaises habitudes. Pensa Sasuké passablement agacer. »

- sasukééééé cria celui-ci en courant vers lui. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du attendre que hinata ai fini de préparer les bentos.

Depuis que naruto et hinata étaient marié celle-ci avait pris l'habitude de leur préparer à tous deux des bentos pour chaque mission.

- hnn déclara simplement Sasuké. Sasuké ne se mettait jamais en colère quand il s'agissait d' hinata. Car celle-ci avait de menue attention pour lui malgré le temps que lui prenait kyoko leur fille de 8 ans. Du genre, les bentos parfois elle lui ramenait des trucs du magasin « pour qu'il goûte de nouvelle chose » comme elle le disait. Une fois elle avait ramené des fleurs de son jardin pour en décorer son appartement. « Il faut l'égayer, il est trop triste. » Sasuké était reconnaissant envers elle. Elle s'occupait de lui comme une mère. Quand il rentrait de mission, il était sur de retrouver sa maison rangée et ses draps propres. « Je le fais pour nous pourquoi ne pas le faire pour toi par la même occasion » lui avait –elle dit le jour où Sasuké lui avait demander la cause de cette acte. Non pas que cela le dérangeait. Elle avait ajouter « si tu avais une femme je suis sur qu'elle ferait le même pour naruto et moi. » si il avait une femme. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Depuis sakura, il n'y avait plus eu de femme dans sa vie. À part hinata mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Le départ de sakura l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte de la place que la jeune femme avait pris dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Et il avait du mal à si faire. Il ne voulait plus qu'une autre femme le laisse dans cet état de solitude et d'incompréhension.

- Bon on y va ? demanda impatiemment naruto sortant par la même occasion son coéquipier de ses pensées.

- Mouais dit-il maussade.

- Oh souris Sasuké on va peut-être revoir sakura.

- Peut-être ouais. Dit-il plus durement.

- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude, Sasuké.

- Cherche pas.

- Sakura aussi avant sa désertion était bizarre quand on parlait de toi. Il s'était passait quelque chose entre vous ? vous vous étiez disputé ?

- Non dit-il laconique espérant de cette manière faire comprendre à son coéquipier qu'il ne voulait plus en parler.

- De plus, elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, du moins le dernier jour où je l'ai vue. Tu avais remarqué qu'elle avait pris du poids et qu'elle était souvent très pâle, toi ? Sasuké soupira visiblement non, il n'avait pas compris.

- Naruto, stp dit-il excéder.

- Oh, d'accord, d'accord. De toute façon quand nous la retrouverons nous saurons le fin mot de l'histoire. Dit-il joyeusement tous en continuant son trajet.

Dans une contré lointaine du pays de la foudre une jeune femme était loin de se douter que le chemin empreinté par ces deux jeunes hommes allait changer sa destinée.

La suite en milieu de semaine ou en fin de semaine cela dépendra de mon emploie du temps bis a vous un commentaire ne fait pas de mal


End file.
